


But You Love Me Anyway

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depowered Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, He knows what he's doing, Hurt/Comfort, Little Shit Sam Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sleepy fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, but not really, even tho they're already together, he's just low on grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Dean may be a stubborn son of a bitch, who rushes into things without a second thought and gets hurt on hunts, but Cas loves him regardless.How could he not?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Kudos: 79





	But You Love Me Anyway

“Dean Winchester, you are one insufferable bastard.”

It earns Cas a bark of laughter from Sam, who is trailing down the stairs a step or two behind his brother. Dean is looking a little rough for the wear, babying his right side, arm cradled gently against his stomach. Dean rolls his eyes, but is smiling as the angel makes his way closer, concern etched into his face. 

“It’s just a ghoul bite, nothing that won’t heal with time,” Dean says, trying to look nonchalant even as he winces in pain.

Knowing his husband’s tendencies, Cas looks over at Sam for clarification. Sam nods in assent, a knowing smile growing on his face, pausing at his brother’s side. “I’m sure some TLC wouldn’t hurt.” He winks cheekily at Dean who glares and opts for flipping him the bird instead of elbowing him with his bad arm. Sam seems satisfied with his work, disappearing in the direction of the shower as Cas invades Dean’s personal space, checking him over with more intensity.

“What happened?” The angel questions, pulling at the sleeve to get a better look at the bite on his husband’s arm. 

Dean shrugs with his good side. “More of them than we thought is all. Suppose it’s my fault really. I was getting impatient. Sam wanted to poke around and confirm some things but… you know me.” He trailed off. 

Cas sighs. He’s afraid he knows his hunter’s stubborn tendencies all too well. 

The bite doesn’t look that bad, fairly shallow and no signs of infection - Sam must’ve treated it with the emergency first aid kit in the Impala - so Cas isn’t that worried. He sends a little grace that way, as much as he could spare, and the bite heals enough to ease off the pain. Dean gives him a look, he knows what healing feels like, but he’s not in the mood to fight with his husband right now and the pain seeps out of his eyes, so Cas can tell he’s grateful. 

“Really, babe?” is all he has to say, and Cas responds with a chaste kiss. Dean relishes the feeling of the angel against him. The case might’ve been pretty simple, but three days is a long time. 

“I should’ve gone with you,” Cas says when they pull away and Dean groans, letting his head flop down to rest against the angel’s shoulder. He knew, as soon as he got hurt, that Cas was going to bring this up.

“Babe. Baby. Light of my life, Angel of the Lord. I am tired. Please don’t fight with me.” Dean pleads, voice muffled, trapped between their bodies. 

Cas chuckles, wrapping his arms around the hunter, fingers scrunching the fabric and pulling him close. He drops another kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling the strands of hair, lips brushing up against them as he responds. “Alright, Beloved. Let’s get you to bed. It’s a long drive from Illinois.” 

Dean yawns, proving his point. He smushes his face against the angel’s neck, making no effort to move. Cas rolls his eyes, but gets an idea, lifting his husband up to carry him bridal style in his arms. Dean definitely _does not_ squeak, reaching up to secure his position by wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I was going!” Dean exclaims, flustered. Cas smiles, adjusting his hold which causes the hunter to make another noise. Dean grumbles something like a protest under his breath but eventually relaxes, tiredness winning over fear. 

They make it about halfway to their bedroom when Dean’s head shoots up again. “I haven’t showered yet.” He informs like he just remembered. 

Cas keeps walking. “So?” 

“So?” Dean cries, indignant. “I smell like shit. And I’ll get the bed all dirty. Even you know that’s disgusting.”

Cas pauses in the hallway outside their bedroom, gently depositing the hunter on the floor, but trapping him against the door. He slowly reaches up, sweeping a delicate strand of hair back into place and presses two fingers on his forehead. Grace, once again, spread across the hunter’s body, cleaning it of grime and sweat. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Dean protests. “You stayed here to heal and rest, to regain your grace, not for you to use it all up once we got back.”

“I know.” Cas concedes, opening their bedroom door and ushering him through. “But a small task like that will hardly put a dent in its recovery, and it’s worth the result. Besides, it’s very likely that you would’ve fallen asleep in the shower if you had attempted to take one. This is much easier. I was planning to lay down with you and sleep anyway.”

Dean glares at him half-heartedly, before flicking on the light. “Fine, but you’re on thin ice. No more grace usage for the rest of the night.” And after a pause, “please.”

Cas softens, a smile working its way back onto his face. “Of course, sweetheart.”

“Now,” Dean turns towards his dresser, rummaging around for some softer, cleaner clothes. “Sleep.”

He tosses something the angel's way and they both change. Cas comes out the other side sporting a slightly large, faded Led Zepplin t-shirt and some boxers while Dean remains shirtless, in only a pair of sweatpants. They settle under the covers, the room lit only by the soft glow of the side table lamp and Cas pulls his hunter close, tucking his head under his chin. 

"Sleep well, my dear," Cas whispers gently, reaching over to click the lamp off, leaving them in darkness. 

After 3 days, he can finally relax and let himself be lulled to sleep by the reassuring weight of his husband next to him.


End file.
